Just Say Goodbye
by Lizzy3
Summary: The rating is for the future. I might even change it again. Well anyway, Harry is being put into hiding. Will Ron' parents let Ron go too? Anyway I suck at summeries, don't rely on them just read the story PLEASE!


Disclaimer. I don't think I own any characters. I'm writing this before I write the whole story, (I know bad, bad idea. It's kind of like writing the title before the rest of the story). Anyway all characters that are not mine are JK Rowling, the BEST WRITER IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!!!!!!!!! The plot is also mine (I think, if it's yours I honestly did this without thinking, and I would be much abliged if you didn't sue me).  
  
It was summer. Harry breathed in the fresh morning air through his window. For a moment he even forgot he was at the Dursleys. The birds were twittering madly, and flowers bloomed in rows all over the neighborhood.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, GET DOWN HERE AND COOK US SOME BREAKFAST!" his aunt's voice sounded shrill and annoying from down stairs  
  
"So much for forgetting," Harry mumbled to himself, as he pulled on some cloths, and slouched down the stairs.  
  
"Took you long enough, you pile of piss worms," Uncle Vernon growled, from behind his newspaper.  
  
"Sorry, I just, well sorry," he said quietly, walking over to the frying pan.  
  
Dudley's diet hadn't worked very well so Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon sent him off to fat camp, A.K.A Camp Skinny Boy. On all accounts though, life without Dudley there was considerably better. Uncle Vernon wasn't has sulky, seeing as he was properly fed. Harry actually got to eat something, because Dudley wasn't there to devour everything in sight. And, wait that wasn't any better, he still had to do just as much work.  
  
Harry finished making eggs and sausage. He put a plate in front of Uncle Vernon, and another in front of Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Harry you are to mow the lawn today, then you can wash the car. Then if I'm in the right mood you'll clean the kitchen," Uncle Vernon said, not even looking up from his paper.  
  
"Fine, I'll just head out now," Harry replied, sulkily.  
  
He didn't like testing Uncle Vernon's nerves. They weren't really to afraid of Sirius anymore, and they already knew that he couldn't use magic outside of school. Harry went into the garden shed and pulled out the lawn mower.  
  
He reved it up, and guided it across the lawn. After an hour he was done. He put the mower away, and filled a bucket with water. He started washing the car. At one point Uncle Vernon came out to see if he was doing correctly.  
  
"I think you missed a spot," he said, pointing to a small smudge on the fender.  
  
"Okay, I'll get it," Harry growled through his teeth. In a few minutes Uncle Vernon went back inside.  
  
"Thank GOD," Harry mumbled, relieved.  
  
He went done scrubbing the car. He reached down to get the sponge but it wasn't there.  
  
"Hey that bloody thing was just here," Harry sighed, exasperated.  
  
He looked around the car. When he came toward the side next to the hedge, a hand shot out and grabbed him.  
  
"ARGG" he managed to let out before a particularly dirty hand covered his mouth.  
  
"Harry shut up, it's me Sirius," the voice said into his ear.  
  
Harry jerked his head around to see if the guy was telling the truth. The thin, dirty face of Sirius Black was indeed starring back at him.  
  
"Okay I'll try to explain, but I don't think we should do it here. He snapped his finger and Harry found he was in a tiny grundgy apartment.  
  
"What's going on Sirius? Why am I here?" Harry asked, looking bewildered.  
  
"We'll help you explain Sirius," Dumbledore said, stepping out of the adjacent room. "Harry, Voldemort is now a great threat. I feel that the spells we put of Private Drive are no longer strong enough. If Voldemort got you, all would be lost. Harry you're one of the links in the balance of power," Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"The WHAT in the WHAT?" Harry asked.  
  
"Okay, I'll try to explain better. In life there are two ends of the extream. There's the evil or dark side, and the good or light side. In order for either to exist there must be at least one of each. Most of the time, however there are at least two of each. Right now there are two on each side. I am on the light side, and so are you. The reason behind Voldemort not having to kill your mother is that your father was my second so to speak. James showed power not rivaled by anything. Voldemort saw the same potential in you. He knew that if he killed James you would just take over.  
  
"But professor, if my father was so talented then why could Voldemort kill him?" Harry asked, still trying to let it all sink in.  
  
"Your father was supposed to train with me after his Hogwarts years. Then he met Lily. Believe me I'm just as happy as anyone else about their love. He didn't train with me, making a conscience choice to stop. This didn't change the fact however that he was the chosen one. Love is a very powerful thing, sometimes it doesn't make the best outcome. Your father agreed to train with me when the school let out for Christmas break. He had decided to move you and Lily to Hogwarts with him. Unfortunatly they did not make it to Christmas," he finished his sentence with such severity that the whole room seemed colder.  
  
"Okay, I understand, but who is Voldemort's second?" he asked.  
  
"Voldemort's second is Barty Crouch Jr.," he answered, that sense of power radiating from him again.  
  
"Well Professor what do we do?" Harry asked, everything was starting to make sense.  
  
"We're placing you in hiding," Sirius said quietly.  
  
"WHAT! You said I was needed. How am I supposed to help if I'm in hiding? This is CRAZY!" he hissed at them angrily.  
  
"We do indeed need you, but you're not powerful enough yet to over power Barty, or Voldemort by your self. You defeted Voldemort, but you had aid. Your mother's sacrifice saved you. Now with your blood flowing through his veins that is now a trivial thing. The only protection you would have now is having brother wands," Sirius explained gravely.  
  
"Okay, so I'm leaving to get training?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, not exactly. We feel that if you grow older your power will grow as well. If you faced Voldemort now he would surly kill you. If we wait, however you just might be able to overcome him," Dumbledore said.  
  
"So will you be coming with me?" Harry asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No, I can't abandon my people in their time of greatest need! The reason we're putting you in hiding is the simple truth, that if I die you will eventually be able to take my place," Dumbledore said, the power radiating from with such force that Harry felt the need to squint.  
  
"So I'm going in alone?" Harry asked, shocked.  
  
"No, Ron and Hermione will be permitted to come with you. Hermione has great intellect, and her services might come in handy. Ron has great potential, and not a bad bone in his body. I seriously doubt he'd ever go to the dark side. Harry I don't think you realize how lucky you are. Your friends would never abandon you," Sirius said.  
  
"But Ro," Harry began but was cut off.  
  
"Ron sometimes gets jealous, but he is a loyal friend," Remus said.  
  
"Okay, but when do I go?" Harry finally asked,  
  
"Now, all you need is your wand, and we got it. We will be paying a visit to the Weasleys and the Grangers shortly. Then we will take you to the hinding place," Dumbledore said, handing Harry his wand.  
  
They flooed to the Weasleys.  
  
"Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, what are you doing here?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"We have come to give a proposition. We will be taking Harry into hiding. Do to the severity of this mission we feel that if Ron came with Harry it would be better. No matter what happens Ron will be safe," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I don't know what Molly would say. She doesn't like her children being any where she doesn't know about, and Ron's condition," Mr. Weasley was cut off abruptly by Harry.  
  
"Ron's condition? What condition?" he asked quickly, looking worried.  
  
"Oh, he hasn't told you? He has a very rare illness. It's not to terrible anymore, but it was horrible when he was younger. That's the reason Molly doesn't like him playing Quidditch. You probably haven't seen his out bursts. They don't happen often. He goes into these spasams, they're very dangerous. We've been able to keep them under tabs now though, but if there was no fully trained wizard around, I don't know," he finished, thoughtfully.  
  
"Well on any account, it all depends on what Molly says. I'll just call her," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"MOLLY, MIGHT YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE?" he called up the stairs.  
  
"Coming Arthur," she said, walking into the kitchen. "Oh Professor, Sirius, Remus, what are you doing here?" she asked, alarm creeping into her voice.  
  
"They want to put Ron into hiding with Harry," Arthur said, sullenly.  
  
"I don't know, with his illness and all. I don't know if I could be away from my little Ronny like that," she finished tearfully.  
  
"I know all of this, but Harry need Ron. I swear no harm will come to your child, Molly. Will you let him go? I know this is sudden, but he would have to leave with us now. You also have to understand that you might never see him again," Dumbledore stopped seeing Molly get up from the table.  
  
"RON GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW PLEASE!" she screamed up the stairs.  
  
Ron trampled down the stairs, and was quite surprised when his mother threw her arms around him.  
  
"Mum what's wrong?" he asked, smothered.  
  
"You're going into hiding with Harry. I might never see you again," she sobbed.  
  
"Molly's made her decision, Ron's going," Arthur said, also getting up to say good bye to his son.  
  
"GINNY, FRED, GEORGE, PERCY, BILL, CHARLIE, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Arthur screamed.  
  
Weasleys flooded in from all corners of outside and inside of the house. "What is it dad? Has Ron gone into another fit?" Bill asked, rushing into the room, quickly followed by five other red-heads.  
  
"No, Ron is going into hiding, we may never see him again," Mr. Weasley said, a bit tearfully.  
  
"What, how?" Ginny asked, alarmed.  
  
"My baby's going away forever!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, still hugging Ron with all her might.  
  
"You all have an hour to say good bye," Dumbledore said sympathetically.  
  
"Ron come in here, I want to show you something," Mrs. Weasley said, leading Ron into the living room.  
  
"What is it Mum?" he asked, trying to keep himself from strangling.  
  
"It's your pictures. I've taken at least one every year since the year you were born," she said, getting a musty maroon photo album from a shelf.  
  
On the first page was a picture of Mrs. Weasley holding Ron. Above it was a birth certicicate. It read:  
  
Ronald Arthur Weasley  
  
Born: December 2, 1986; 4:59 a.m.  
  
Parents: Molly Smith Weasley, and Arthur William Weasley  
  
Maternal Grandparents: Jacob Ronald Smith, and Virgina Greaily Smith  
  
Paternal Grandparents: Charles Percy Weasley, and Hannah Anderson Weasley  
  
Weight: 4 pounds 8 ounces  
  
Height: 28 inches  
  
On the next page was a picture of all Ron's brothers holding him. Then on the next page was Mr. Weasley holding him. Then the infamous naked baby pictures, one of Ron with a blanket around him, then one of his bright little bum sticking up.  
  
At this picture Ron was beat red. "Mum, what you showing me that for?" he asked, fully embarrassed. Then came even more embarrassing pictures. One of Ron and Ginny taking a bath together, then one of Ron sitting on his little toilet. Then one of Ron falling into the big toilet; to which Mrs. Wesley replied by cooing and kissing Ron on the cheek.  
  
The pictures slowly became less frequent, pictures of Ron's first (and last) bike. The most recent picture was one of Ron the year before in Egypt. Then came a more troubleing section of photos. They were all pictures of Ron in the Hospital. "The last time Ron went into the Hospital was when he was ten. That was the last really bad one, we were scared he wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts," Mr. Weasley said, looking at the pictures.  
  
Harry was surprised at how sickly Ron looked. He was literally skin and bones. His face was hallow. He still sat there waving and smiling however. Then his face would quickly turn from smiling, to wincing. There were funny looking ones though. There was one of Fred and George handing Ron a toilet seat (it looked as if it was a Hogwarts one). Mrs. or Mr. Weasley were always present in the pictures. Harry noticed in those pictures, what devoted parents Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were.  
  
"It was so horrible to see my Ron in so much pain. I just wanted to take his pain away from him. He would sit there writhing. His chest would shoot up and he would scream. That was after the spasm ended. When he was in one of them he would start twitching, then he would start shaking. The first time it happened was when we had first take Ron home. He was such a good baby, then he went into these fits. We didn't know what to do!" Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Ron tighter.  
  
"Molly, Arthur, I know this is going to be painful, but you have to say good bye to Ron now," Dumbledore said.  
  
First Bill hugged Ron tightly, "love you Ron," he said. Then Charlie, Percy, Fred George followed suit. Then came Ginny, she fell on Ron. "I'll miss you so much. I love you Ron, I can't believe you're leaving. Be careful, I love you," she wailed.  
  
Then Mr. Weasley hugged his son. "You know we all love you Ron. You be careful out there, and when it's all over we'll see eachother again," he finished his sentences with a kind of grim determination in his voice.  
  
"I love all of you guys too," Ron said, hugging his father tightly.  
  
Then came Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Ron, I love you so much. Ronny, my little baby, you take care. Don't go getting yourself ill. If you ever feel the need to call me, I'll always be there. Don't, oh Ronald," she wailed.  
  
"It'll be okay mum. I'll be careful, I promise," Ron said, looking like a lost child.  
  
"We've got to go Ron, come on," Remus said, guiding him out the door. The Weasleys all congregated on the porch and waved. When Ron was a few paces away from leaving the Burrow forever, he ran back for one last hug. He embraced everyone one last time. He then walked off. He was crying, though he was trying to hide it.  
  
"Okay we have to get Hermione, I already called. Her parents are saying good bye to her now," Sirius said.  
  
"Where is the pocket?" Remus asked.  
  
"It's behind the Granger's house," Dumbledore said.  
  
They got Hermione, but just as they were about to jump in Hermione ran to get Crookshanks. "NOOOO HERMIONE," Ron yelled, but it was too late, Sirius had already pushed them in.  
  
A/N So how was it? Um just review please! 


End file.
